VOCES
by rotten.dragon
Summary: que pasaría si el amor de tu vida sufriera de esquizofrenia? pues ese es el reto de zim


PRIMER CAPITULO: RECUERDOS

*Era un triste día y no porque alguien haya muerto si no porque el día estaba tormentoso y negro que a cualquiera deprimiría con solo levantar la mirada pero este tipo de días le gustaban a una chica en especial*

GAZ:*sola en su habitación miraba caer las gotas agresivas de lluvia, extrañamente solo en estos días ella se animaba a abrir las cortinas de su cuarto para que entrara un poco de luz gris que emanaban las nubes además de apagar su "esclavo del juego 3" solo para sentir aquel viento helado* espero y el idiota de Dib no se atreva a destruir este único momento de paz que tengo *decía rechinando sus dientes con su típica mirada cerrada* porque…..porque es el único dia en que…no escucho las voces?... por primera vez en muchos años aquellas voces han cesado por ahora….*decía tranquilamente dando algunos leves suspiros relajando su mirada y recostándose en su cama*

*FLASHBACK*

*se encontraba una pequeña Gaz sentada en un columpio con una mirada sumamente triste la cual por extraño que sea se encontraba abierta mostrando sus ojos de color miel*

Dib: Gaz debes dejar de sentirte así sabes que ya no podemos hacer nada…..solo somos unos niños…en un mundo que se pudre…

Gaz: yo no quería que se fuera…..sigo sin entender cómo es que papa no pudo detenerla….aun siendo…un científico extraordinario *decía con voz quebrada a punto de romper a llorar*

Dib: aun teniendo demasiado talento e inteligencia no se puede detener lo inevitable…..él no podía detener la muerte de mama….pues ella ya estaba muy mal *con lágrimas en los ojos se sienta en el césped alado del columpio ignorando aquel dolor*

Gaz: sé que podían hacer algo yo lo sé! Pero no asieron lo suficiente! *comenzó a llorar de forma dolorosa*

Dib: tranquila….al menos aún me tienes aquí y no me iré de tu lado jamás *se levantó el también llorando de forma exagerada abrazando a Gaz con fuerza*

Gaz:*en el momento en que Dib la abrazo algo dentro de ella se rompió algo que antes era cálido cada vez se volvía frio haciendo que ella tomara una mirada seria y fría * si…..Dib *cuando ella rompió el abrazo una voz le hablaba llamando a varias voces que gritaban y se peleaban dentro de su cabeza dejándola vulnerable*cállense! Ya!

Dib: Gaz que sucede te sientes bi…

Gaz:*antes de que este pudiera terminar su oración ella le grito de una forma severa* lárgate Dib! No quiero verte! *al terminar estas palabras Dib salió corriendo asustado como animal de ganado a punto de morir* solo….quiero que se callen…

*una voz mayor tomo la palabra acallando a las demás voces*

¿: Pequeña niña estas sola en este mundo. Perdiste a tu madre…..tu padre está loco…y tu hermano va por el mismo camino

Gaz: a callar tú no sabes nada *parecía demente hablando sola en el jardín mientras grandes nubes de tormenta se acercaban rápidamente* mi vida ya no significa nada pero no por eso me dejare guiar por ti

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

*al recordar todo esto abrió su mirada mostrando sus ojos con una leve mueca de disgusto*

Gaz: odio ese recuerdo…me gustaría quitarlo…así tal vez las voces se callen y pueda seguir infeliz tranquilamente *al cerrar sus ojos un gran grito se escucha en el patio trasero alertándola al igual que irritarla hasta puntos exagerados* maldito Dib! Sabía que sus idioteces terminarían con mi tranquilidad *se levanta furiosa abriendo su puerta de golpe, por unos segundos se podía notar un aura negra que salía de ella* cuando te ponga las manos encima! DIB! *grita fuertemente pero no hay respuesta, parecía que no había nadie en casa más que ella*se salvó…*con suma seriedad baja las escaleras y hacia el comedor para poder ir al patio trasero a ver de dónde provenía aquel grito de dolor*

*al abrir la puerta noto a un ser que se retorcía de dolor ante la lluvia*

Gaz: Zim?! *asustada corrió hacia él, al pararse frente a él vio que no se movió al parecer había quedado inconsciente* de verdad eres idiota *lo arrastro hasta su casa subiéndolo a su habitación y finalmente dejándolo caer en el piso*

*desde hace algunos años ella se comenzaba a llevar realmente bien con Zim pues a los dos les gustaban los videojuegos, el sufrimiento, el odio hacia la humanidad pero sobretodo los dos amaban ver en agonía a Dib, extrañamente solo dejaba pasar a Zim a su habitación pues ella confiaba plenamente en el*

Zim: *con un agudo dolor de cabeza se levanta notando que él estaba en la habitación de Gaz* que sucedió y porque estoy en tu habitación?

Gaz: te desmayaste en mi patio trasero por estar sin protección ante la lluvia *decía secamente con su expresión de siempre*

Zim: ohh ummm eso no estaba en mis planes *de su PAK saca una tableta irken leyendo algunas cosas*

Gaz: y dime porque estás aquí? Generalmente nunca sales de tu base en las tormentas

Zim: lo se Gaz pero es que venía a entregarte esto *de la tableta saca 2 boletos los cuales estaban ocultos, le estira su mano esperando a que los tomara*

Gaz: que se supone que es? *veía con extrañeza el boleto*

Zim: humana-Gaz llevamos 2 años de ser amigos y con esto quiero mostrarte lo importante que es tu amistad para mi *decía con su típico temple superior* es un boleto para la salida del esclavo del juego 4 con consola mejorada y baterías nucleares *le sonríe de lado*

Gaz:*al escuchar esto abre sus ojos mostrando un hermoso brillo* wow! Zim! Esto es….es increíble! Se supone que los boletos para el paquete completo se habían acabado hace meses y solo duraron pocos minutos como los conseguiste? *decía emocionada mirándolo a los ojos*

Zim: pues veras….

*FLASHBACK*

GIR: jefecito! Ya se va!? *decía inocentemente*

Zim: si GIR voy a conseguir los boletos…robar *decía en susurro para después reír maligna y exageradamente*

GIR: no es justo se supone que Gazi era mi novia *le salen algunas lágrimas*

Zim: GIR solo ire a conseguir unos boletos por agradecer mi amistad yo no la quiero *pone una mirada seria mientras se marcha pero un leve sonrojo purpura se le hace notar* rayos! *se va corriendo en dirección a la casa del enemigo mortal de Gaz* bien…computadora no pudo conseguirlos así que se los quitare a ese repugnante humano enemigo de gaz

*todo el tiempo que zim había estado con Gaz le ayudo para saber más de ella como miedos debilidades y enemigos pero no para destruirla si no para protegerla pues tiempo atrás Gaz había caído en una gran depresión que ni los mejores doctores supieron tratarla más que zim pues nada más con el ella se expresaba abiertamente sin sentirse presionada*

*Con una mirada ninja y mortífera trepa por la casa de Iggins tratando de que nadie lo viera* bien fase 1! Tomar los boletos *entra por la ventana revisando el perímetro el cual estaba vacío* ummm no te confíes zim ese asqueroso humano debe estar por algún lado pues es un enemigo de Gaz de quien estamos hablando *entrecierra sus ojos escuchando algunos ruidos debajo de la cama* bien en donde estarán esos boletos?...umm aquí no…..aquí tampoco…aja! Los encontré! *saca los boletos que se encontraban debajo de una televisión*

Iggins: suelta esos boletos! *sale del armario, su aspecto parecía el de un monstruo con problemas en los ojos y sarna*

Zim: aaaaaaaag! Un hombre rata! *se asusta caminando hacia atrás*…espera eres ese humano… entonces zim no te tiene miedo!

Iggins: te dije que soltaras los boletos! *se abalanza hacia zim pero es disparado por un arma de plasma dejándolo tirado en el piso sin poderse mover*

Zim: demasiado fácil *guarda los boletos en su tableta*

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Gaz: *comienza a reír de forma macabra un poco parecido a la risa de zim pero más femenina y menos exagerada* jajajaja!

Zim: *al oír su risa se queda suspirando pues su scuddly-spooch se sentía con miles de mariposas asesinas* sabes Gaz…. Me encanta tu risa *sonríe levemente*

Gaz: y a mí la tuya zim * deja los boletos en su mesita de noche al resguardo de un oso mecánico asesino* gracias por este magnífico regalo hace mucho que no me sentía así de feliz y cálida *lo abraza con tal fuerza que casi lo parte en 2*

Zim: g….g….gaz…..suelta…a….zim….*decía sin poder respirar agitando sus brazos*

Gaz: perdón es que no se controlar mi fuerza *decía separándose de él volviendo a su típica mirada cerrada sin vida*

Zim:no te preocupes por zim, zim es alguien muy resistente

Gaz: por cierto porque no te pusiste el pegamento?

Zim: GIR se lo bebió todo *decía golpeándose en la cara*

Gaz: comprendo…..oye….no sabes…en donde se metió el estúpido de Dib?

Zim: se fue a la convención de misterios misteriosos, según mis cálculos el no vendrá hasta dentro de 9 horas *decía viendo su tableta*

Gaz: *se sienta en su cama con debilidad poniéndose sumamente pálida* Zim…. No me siento…..muy bien….

Zim: * se alerta arrodillándose ante ella tratando de ver que le sucedía* no te preocupes yo te protegeré solo deja sacar algunas cosas de mi PAK…..

Gaz: zim… llévame a tu laboratorio…aquí…..no…..estas…seguro…*las voces se vuelven a oír haciendo que Gaz se desmayara*

Zim: gaz?...GAZ! *la levanta poniéndosela en su espalda* GIR!

GIR: *entra por la ventana* si jefecito?

Zim: llévanos a la base necesito ver que tiene Gaz….*se sube a la espalda del pequeño robot, salen de la casa con velocidad pero por desgracia de Zim no había parado de llover*

*después de algunos minutos llegan a la casa empapados y con quemaduras en zim*

Zim: *entra al laboratorio con apresuro dejando a Gaz en una cama de enfermería* bien ahora conectaremos de nuevo esto y….esto…*le pone un casco con muchas luces y un gotero en su brazo para que ella no perdiera líquidos mientras se encontraba desmayada* computadora! Analiza a Gaz y encuentra el origen del problema

*su computadora desprende una luz azul que rodea el cuerpo de Gaz pero esta se torna roja*

Computadora: listo encontré el problema *en la pantalla se muestra un análisis* ella tiene una leve esquizofrenia por desgracia esta solo se trata

Zim: puedo encontrar una cura! Tal vez por eso ella siempre está de muy mal humor y con fuertes dolores de cabeza..*pone su mano en su mentón* extrae una muestra de ondas cerebrales y sangre….debo analizarla..

Computadora: enseguida…

*después de un largas y tediosas horas acaba de extraer lo necesario*

Zim: * se encontraba dormido a un lado de Gaz pues la espera y las quemaduras lo habían agotado*

Gaz: *despierta con el dolor de cabeza de siempre* de nuevo…odio mi vida….*baja la mirada notando a Zim a un lado* pero al menos tú haces que siga adelante y las voces se calmen *se inclina un poco para besar su frente*

Zim: * al sentir sus labios se despierta con agitación*ahhh? Que…que paso? *Se sonroja al ver a Gaz despierta* Gaz….amm….que le hacías a zim?

Gaz: *suspira y pone una mirada de enfado*algo que tu idiota nunca te preocupaste en pedir y no voy a estar esperando a que me digas! *le da un fuerte golpe en la cara para después agarrarlo y darle un beso en los labios*

Zim: *con exaltación y con la cara toda purpura solo abraza a Gaz aceptando aquel dulce beso*

*extrañamente era el primer beso de zim al igual que el de Gaz haciendo aquel momento único y tierno*

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Gracias por leer! Y perdonar si no he seguido con el fic de "ENTRE AMOR Y ODIO" es que me he quedado seca y no llevo casi nada

Nos vemos luego!


End file.
